V-Harmony
by Odd Tom-Boy
Summary: In an attempt to get SeeU a Date AND a Boyfriend, Oliver convinces her to sign-up on a Dating website. "V-Harmony. Where Two Songs learn to Blend and Synchronize as One." Will SeeU be able to 'Blend and Synchronize as One' with a total stranger? SeeU/?
1. Sign Up

**A/N: HI GUYS~! i know i'm supposed to, ya know update 'My Nii-san, My Oppa' which WAS My Brothers' School, but I'm not feeling up to it...i have a bit of it done, but i need some help. SO I WROTE THIS CUZ I WAZ BORED! :D**

**I hope you like it...may be a series of drabbles or whatever ya call it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

"No! You can't make me!" I shouted in a mock British accent at Oliver.

"SHHH!" The green-haired librarian shushed me and I gave her an apologetic look. He smirked and sat me down in a chair in front of an old computer.

"Just one site SeeU! Please!" He bent down onto his knees and gave me a puppy-eyed look. I sighed and pinched his cheeks.

"Fine. But you owe me. I told you before Oliver, I don't mind going to the dance alone, and I don't need a boyfriend." I logged onto the computer and signed up for this dating site.

"Wow...I'm totally sure that...'V-Harmony' is legit Ollie." He puffed out his cheeks, obviously pouting at his nickname.

"Okay...what do I do now?" Before I could turn to him, a flash went off. Blinding my eyes.

"Wow! SeeU-chan, you're more beautiful when taken by surprise. Look!" He shoved the camera in my face, and I took it from his hands.

My eyes widened in shock.

"T-That can't be me..." He clapped quietly and plugged the camera to the computer and uploaded the picture as my profile pic.

"Now, I'm positive someone will want to be your** _boyfriend_**."

* * *

**A/N: How was it?! did ya like it? DID YA DID YA DID YA!?**

**okaaaay i hope you did, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you think i should continue this**

**-Claude Kim**


	2. Bestest Best Friend

"Ollie! What do I do now?" I asked, laying down on my bed, with my laptop in hand. Oliver shrugged, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Wait until you hear a-"

_**~PING~**_

"Someone want to be my boyfriend!" I squealed, clicking on the small letter icon. Oliver hopped next to me, hugging my arm.

"WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT? OHMIGOSH YOU'RE GONNA GO TO THE DANCE!" He screamed. I nudged him off my arm and clicked on the request.

"Who is it SeeU-chan?! WHOISYOURFUTUREBOYFRIEND?!" I stared at the screen, then back at Oliver, then to the screen and back to Oliver.

"O-Oliver-" He snatched my laptop from me and read the request out loud.

"You are so ugly. Why don't you go kill yourself you ugly bit-GRRRAUGHHHH!" Oliver shouted and started to type furiously fast, his fingers slamming on my laptop. I whimpered and pulled my knees closer to me.

_Poor Oliver-kun...I put him through so much trouble_

"O-Oliver...i-it's okay. I'm sure there are others that will be more pleasant and handsomer than that meanie who sent me that request." I said, trying to ease him from breaking my laptop with his typing.

"No SeeU...it's my fault. But that's not gonna stop us from finding you the PERFECT boyfriend and date for the dance!" HE exclaimed. I squealed in delight and hugged my best friend.

"You're the best Oliver...I think we should change my pic though."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Hetalia4Evah for following~!**

**i hope you guys will like the turn out of this though...**

**-Claude Kim**


	3. Just Kidding!

"O-Ollie? D-Do I have to wear this skimpy black dress? You can see my underwe-" Oliver cut me off, flailing his hands in the air.

"Of course SeeU~! That will make guys fall for you even FASTER!" He snapped a couple of photos of me, the bright flashes almost making me blink evertime.

"SeeU~" He whined, I blinked innocently at him.

"What?" I asked, making him face-palm.

"Please for the love of Kami. Do. NOT. Blink." He snapped his fingers and playfully flipped his hair, making me giggle. But as soon as I did he snapped another photo.

"AUGH! One more time SeeU! DON'T BLINK! ." He laid on the floor and I blushed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed, trying to block my vajayjay from his camera and his perspective.

"What?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Don't think I've never seen you naked See-"

"YOU'VE SEEN ME NAKED!?" He grinned and snapped a photo of me.

"YOU DIDN'T BLINK! Mental side note: Angry SeeU= Sexy SeeU~" He giggled and plugged the camera into my laptop, changing my profile pic.

"Whoa...You look so hot SeeU-chan. Seriously." I was SO mad. My face was SO red it can put a tomato to shame.

"Oliverrrr!" I seethed. He chuckled and looked away from the laptop to me., smiling.

"Yeees SeeU-chan~?" He bat his eyelashes at me.

"You're THIS close to getting slapped Oliver." I coldly said to him through my teeth. I gritted my teeth together and clenched my fists. Oliver gulped, his eyes widened in fear and he slowly backed away into the desk that the laptop sat quietly on.

"DID YOU, OR DID YOU NOT, SEE ME NAKED?" My voice boomed throughout the house. He chuckled nervously.

"I-I w-was just kidding SeeU-chan! I s-swear to K-Kami! I j-just wanted t-to get a g-good picture of you!" He blurted out with his eyes shut tight and his hands blocking his face.

"Fine. But if I find out that you lied to me, you won't have to worry about getting me a boyfriend. Just where I'll dispose of your body." I loomed over him, scaring the pants off him. Oliver whimpered when I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just kidding Ollie-kun!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG~! I can't belive you guys like it~! THANKS TO Byakuren Myka, Stormyx AND Sasuga Tsuin FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING~!**

**I hope i made some of you guys laugh this chapter~**

**-Claude Kim**


	4. Requests and a Kiss

"Don't do that SeeU-chan! You actually scared me..." I giggled and stopped until I looked down at his pants.

"I-I'm sorry Ollie-kun...I didn't mean to scare you THAT hard." I pointed to his soaked pants, which he was doing a poor job of covering with his hands. He blushed and screamed, like a little girl.

"SEEU-CHAN!" I giggled harder, holding my sides.

"G-Go to the bathroom Ollie. I have some of your pants you left when y-you slept over...Kuku~" He scurried off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"YOU'LL PAY SEEU!" I heard him shout in the bathroom, making me break into another fit of giggles.

_**~PING~**_

_**~PING~  
**_

_**~PING~**_

_**~PING~**_

"O-Oliver-kun!" I squealed, running to the bathroom door, pounding on the wood.

"WAIT! I'M ALMOST DONE!" I squealed for him to hurry and ran back to the laptop.

I slowly inhaled and breathed out, sitting in my chair and clicked on the request icon.

"NYAAAA~! OLLIE-KUN HURRY! SO MANY BISHIES AND HOTTIES HAVE REQUESTED FOR ME TO MEET THEM~!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Oliver burst through the bathroom door with a new pair of dry pants, his hair blowing all over the place.

_Who turned on my fan? _I asked myself, reaching for the plug to the fan.

"WHOISITSEEU-NEKOCHAN!? WHO ARE DESE HOTTIE/BISHIES THAT MUST MEET YOU IMMEDIATELY TO SWEEP YOU OFF YOUR DAINTY FEET, SADDLE YOU ONTO HIS VALIANT AND NOBLE UNICORN AND RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET AS YOU SHARE TRUE LOVE'S FIRST KISS!?" He babbled, while I myself was giggling and doing a little 'Gangnam Style'.

"Number 1 is IceCreamLuver4Evah, #2 is CatzNcreamPUFFS, #3 is P!NKheartsNlettersFULLofLOVE, and lastly but not least #4 is samuraiSTYLE-"

_**~PING~**_

"Annnnd #5 is...BANANAsplitSHOTA." I exclaimed, hugging Oliver tightly. He was jumping up and down laughing.

"The other ones have boring usernames, like thatONEcoolGUY and OOOH~ #6 is THEleekyNcheekyTEALdeal!" I screamed with Oliver for about a minute.

"WE DID IT WE DID IT!" We both shouted. Then Oliver did something TOTALLY unexpected.

He kissed my cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...this is actually FUN~! i like short drabbly stuffs like this~ :3**

**i hope you liked it...**

**REVIEW AND WHO EVER CAN GUESS WHO THE 6 REQUESTS ARE YOU GET A SHOUTOUT AND A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU~!**

**-Claude Kim**


	5. PINKheartsNlettersFULLofLOVE

**A/N: YOU GUYS TOTALLY REVIEWED~! ;A; I'm so happy, i'm crying with tears of joy~!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO...*drumroll* Hetalia4Evah~! YAY~! :)**

**First Request: Yuuma (Roro)**

* * *

I fixed my skirt and fidgeted in my seat in the cafe.

"Ollie-kun, what if he doesn't come?" I asked, whispering into my mic.

"He'll come~! He better come, or else..." Oliver's voice came through my earpiece. I giggled and sat waiting for my first request.

P!NKheartsNlettersFULLofLOVE.

"I wonder what he looks like...He had a picture of a pink heart as his profile pic Ollie~ Mine should've been a kitty for my profile pic!" I pouted. I could hear Oliver giggle, not only from the earpiece but from where he was sitting.

"Oliver-kun, someone's coming." I whispered into my mic and sat up straight as a tall guy approached me.

"Hello!" I greeted the stranger. The green-haired guy stared at me and walked away with a smirk on his face.

"O-Kaaaay?" I said to myself.

"Aca-Awkward..." Oliver's voice came through to my ears.

"Shut up Ollie-kun~!" I turned around and shot him a glare, but he had his face covered with a menu.

_Little brat..._

"Excuse me? By any chance are you SeeYouSEEmeL8TER?" I looked up and found the most handsomest guy I've ever seen. He was tall, lean and muscular in a tight black tanktop. His pink hair was so shiny and it looked so soft~, but he wore a beanie. *pouts* His pink eyes stared deeply into mine as I shyly gazed back at him.

"Y-Yes? Are you P!NKheartsNlettersFULLofLOVE?" I asked the beautiful stranger. He chuckled and sat down in the chair across from me.

"I guess that answers your QUESTION-EEEEK!" I gripped my head and squeaked. Oliver's voice and mic screeched in my ear, so I grabbed the earpiece out of my ear and threw it in my purse.

"A-Are you okay?" He chuckled worriedly. I smiled at him and apologized.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay...I'm SeeU and you are...?" The pinkette smiled and held his hand out to me across the table.

"I'm Yuuma, pleasure to meet you SeeU." I shook his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

_Wow...his hands are bigger than mine. I wonder what else is bigger..._

I could just hear Oliver in my conscience saying 'That's what she said...'.

Tilting my head to the side, examining his features, I pursed my lips together.

"You look more like a Roro...can I call you Roro?"

"Sure...I guess. So were you waiting long? I just got off from work." I sat up straight, crossing my legs. My leg barely brushing against his, making my cheeks heat up.

"W-What do you do for a living?" I asked sheepishly, embarrassed of course. His laugh was so deep, soothing, and calming and SEXY!

_Get a grip of yourself-WHAT IS TOUCHING MY LEGS!? SOMEONE'S TOUCHING ME!_

I felt a leg brush softly against mine, and I looked to see Roro's smirk-OHMIGERDHE'SSOHOT!

"I'm a songwriter and guitarist for my band, CasaVoca." I nodded in awe and clapped excitedly.

"I knew you looked familiar! That's my favorite band, and I especially love your #1 hit single 'CasaNOVA'." He smiled and I felt his leg rub against mine a little bit harder. I must've looked like a freakin'...strawberry or SOMETHING RED! This is so embarrassing!

"Wow...So I'm set up with a fan girl? Who's your favorite member?" He asked, leaning forward on his elbow onto the small table, propping his head up onto his hand.

"Umm...I guess my favorite would have to be...SeeWoo? He's likes cats and cream puffs, just like me~!" I exclaimed, putting both my elbows on the table and holding my head in my hands. Roro smirked and leaned in a bit closer, our lips inches apart. My eyes locked with Roro and he stared at my lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach-NO! I felt kitties in my stomach, clawing and scratching the inside of me, trying to escape and just push mine and Yuuma's faces together.

_DAMMIT ARE WE GOING IN SLOW MOTION OR WHAT!?_

He was about to kiss me until...a menu separated us. In which I kissed one side of the menu and Yuuma kissed the other side with beverage prices.

_Well...not how I pictured my FIRST kiss with an INDIRECT kiss..._

I looked up to see who disturbed my MOMENT.

_Damn you Oliver..._

* * *

**A/N: HELLO~! Was it Funny? I'm making a PART TWO SO DON'T THINK IT"S OVER~!**

**Pweeze review? I'm going to dedicate a chappie to those who ATTEMPTED to guess the SIX USERNAMES~!**

**-Claude Kim**


	6. A Kiss and Jail Time!

"Excuzay moi~" Oliver interupted us, and spoke in a French accent...which didn't do him justice.

"Come on SeeU. I have something to show you." Roro held out his hand and waited for me to take it.

I grabbed his hand and ran out the cafe with him.

* * *

"Roro-kun...where are you taking me?" I asked, and quickly looked behind to see if Oliver was following. I spotted blonde hair sticking out of a bush.

"Oh Ollie-kun..." I whispered to myself. He ruined my first kiss...maybe it happened for a reason.

"Close your eyes SeeU." I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. I peeked through my fingers, which made Yuuma take my face into his hands.

"Are you peeking? No peeking, it's a surprise." I giggled as Yuuma dragged me across the Park. I can hear water running...or is it falling?

"A-Are we there yet Roro-kun?" I asked cutely, but really I was getting impatient. He chuckled and stopped me, holding me by my shoulders.

"Okay...Open your eyes." I opened my eyes slowly and gasped.

"I-It's beautiful Roro~!" I hugged him and watched the water fountain and light show.

"I-I'm getting wet~" I ran to a tree and Roro followed suit.

"T-Thank you Yuuma. You made up for your tardy." I kissed his cheek and looked away from him.

"SeeU...you missed." I stared back at him.

"Missed wha-" Yuuma kissed me.

***10 SECONDS OF SEEU PROCESS MODE***

_**RORO. IS. KISSING. ME!**_

He broke away and smiled at my red face.

"Aw, SeeU. Don't tell me that was your first kiss?" I blushed harder, if that's even possible I'm already RED.

"C-Can we talk about something else? W-What's your favorite color?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Heh...Okay SeeU-chan. My favorite color is...black and white." I nodded and looked back at the water fountain, touching my lips gently.

"What's your favorite color SeeU?"

"Orange~! Isn't it obvious~?" I exclaimed, twirling around to show him my outfit. Orange was my coordination today.

"Roro? Did you have a nice time?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah...You know why I requested to meet you SeeU?" He asked me, draping an arm over my shoulders.

I shook my head, no.

_WHY DID YOU ASK ME?! WHY WHY WAE?!_

"It was your eyes...Your beautiful blue eyes."

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"It was your eyes...Your beautiful blue eyes." I gagged and hid deeper in the bushes.

_I don't like this guy...CasaVoca? Sounds like he's a player, THAT LINE IS SO CHEESY IT MAKES CHEDDAR LOOK LIKE NOTHING~! Hmph!_

I sat down waiting in the bush...Eventually, this was bound to happen.

SeeU forgot about me.

I fell asleep in the bushes.

"Excuse me, sir?" I covered my eyes from the bright flashlight.

_Crap...not Officer Kiyoteru...Least it's not Officer Luka! THAT WOMAN IS CRAYZEE!_

"Hello Officer. What time is it?" He smirked and grabbed me by the arm, hooking the hand cuffs on.

"Jail time."

* * *

**A/N: I think...maybe I should...NAH~! was it good?**

**Pweeze review and tell me if i did a bad or HORRIFIC job writing this ;A;**

**-Claude Kim**


	7. Jail Bird and ICE CREAM!

**A/N: DEDICATED TO Byakuren Myka~! I hope you guys liked the first part of requests, Yuuma will certainly come back~!**

**Request #2: Kaito~!**

* * *

"OLIVER! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I screamed in the police office. Officer Kiyoteru shook his head and told me what happened.

"O-Okay, Is there anything I can do to get him out Officer?" I asked.

"No, no! He's free to go, are you his mother?" I blushed and shyly looked up at the Officer. He was...cute actually.

"Y-Yes, I-I am Oliver's mother." Oliver blushed and face-palmed. Officer Kiyoteru cleared his throat and unlocked the jail cell Oliver was in.

"You're a bit young to be a mother, I'm not judging or anything."

"Oh no, it's okay! I get that a lot..." I lied. It feels so weird lying to the authorities. Kiyoteru smiled and shook my hand, slipping a paper into my hand.

"Maybe we can get coffee together sometime? I'll see you later..." He smiled and walked down the long gray hallway of the police station.

I looked down at the slip he gave me.

_Call me for lunch sometime 124-2009 :)_

* * *

"Ollie-kun. Do you feel like getting some ice cream?" I asked my blonde friend, who was moping about getting his record tainted. FOR SLEEPING IN A BUSH!

"Y-Yeah...We should go to Shion Sherbert and Frozen Yogurt." We raced to the ice cream parlor and barged in, looking like we ran a marathon. We only ran 3 blocks.

"Hello! Welcome to Shion Sherbert and Frozen Yogurt, I'm Kaiko, what can I get for you~?" The bubbly bluenette asked us.

"Hello, I'm SeeU! Can I get a chocolate dipped cream puff banana split, with extra whipped cream, cherries, bobas and sprinkles please~" I asked sweetly. She giggled and made my order, handing the 48 ounce cup over the counter.

"And what can I get for you Oliver~?" Ollie blushed and I nudged his arm.

"I-I...Can I get a strawberry sundae with strawberries and chocolate syrup?" He asked, making her giggle as a yes.

"So, are you two going to the Valentine's dance together? It's this Wednesday, I'm going!It'd be nice if you did too! All the money they raise from tickets and stuff go to heart cancer research." She pressed a few buttons on the cash register and the money tray popped out.

"That'll be $13.23." I handed over a twenty and she gave me my change. I thanked her and sat down with Oliver.

"KAIKO! KAIKO! WHERE'S TAITO AND AKAITO!? THEIR SHIFT IS RIGHT AFTER YOUR WHICH IS...," The blue haired man checked his watch,"IN FIVE MINUTES!" He sighed and slumped into a chair.

"Are they related?" Oliver whispered into my ear as I ate a spoonful of cream puff ice cream.

"I guess so...they look alike." The male version of Kaiko gawked at us.

"S-Sorry for that..." He apologized and walked to the back of the parlor. Kaiko came from behind the counter and sat with me and Oliver.

"Sorry SeeU and Oliver, that was my brother Kaito. He goes to Yamaha High too. So do you have a date to the dance?"

* * *

**Please review~!**

**-Claude Kim**


	8. Hopeless

Kaito seemed to have been bothered by something. For he kept coming to the front, then going to the back, Back, front, back, front. _That is so exhausting!_ I thought to myself.

"So do you have a date to the dance?" Kaiko pestered. She must really want to know...

"N-No...Why?" I stuttered out to the eccentric bluenette. She giggled and ran to the back.

"I DO! If that even matters...Am I invisible?" Ollie whispered to himself.

_What's he talking about...?_

"W-Where'd she go?" I asked Oliver, who was occupied by eating his sundae.

"I dunno...Try some strawberry ice cream SeeU!" And he shoved a spoonful into my mouth. I tasted the ice cream in my mouth and smiled, licking my lips.

"That was good Ollie-kun!"

"SeeU! This is my brother Kaito! Kaito this is SeeU!" She pushed Kaito towards me and he stumbled to regain his posture.

I analyzed his features. He was extremely cute~! Tall, lean, slightly muscular, matching azure eyes and hair, and his face partially hidden by his blue scarf.

"Ohayo Kaito-kun!" I greeted him. Kaito blushed and bowed to me, in which his head bonked on mine.

"I-I'm so sorry! Gomenasai!" He apologized, with a bright red face.

"I-It's oka-" Before I could reassure him I was fine, he darted to the back.

"UGHH! What am I gonna do!? He's hopeless!" Kaiko screamed to herself, stomping her way to the back room.

"KAAAAAITO-NIISAN!" Kaiko's voice boomed throughout the ice cream parlor. I felt chills run up my spine when she yelled.

_Scary...I think she may be...Y-Yandere?_

"Poor Kaito...anyways are you done with your ice cream SeeU? I have to meet Rin in like 30 minutes."

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna try and write a one-shot sequel for SeeU's Valentine's Day~! In case I don't update tomorrow, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~! and no, the Valentine's dance is just a part of this drabble, it might go on and on and on and on...ETC :P**

**-Claude Kim**


	9. Set-Up and Spat

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY~! sorry this chapter might suck A LOT... :(**

* * *

"SEEU!" Kaiko glomped me before I could make it out the door. I groaned and pushed her off me.

"What is it Kaiko-OW! My back!" I whined, bending over a bit while holding my back.

"I-I'm sorry SeeU-chan, but can you go to the dance with Kaito~? Pweese? I'll let you have free ice cream for a month!" She bribed me. I sighed, and looked up to see a blushing Kaito and a desperate Kaiko.

"O-Okay...I'll be here around 6 tomorr-" Kaiko interruppted me.

"I-I messed up...the dance is today."

I stared quietly at Kaiko and nodded. Kaito stood awkwardly as I approached him.

"I-I'll be here at 6 o'clock then Kaito-kun..." I slowly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, making his cheeks flush even more.

"O-Okay SeeU-chan..." He bent down slightly and kissed my cheek. I giggled softly to myself and left with Oliver, who was occupied with his phone.

_Probably texting Rin-chan..._

I thought sadly to myself.

"Bye SeeU-chan~ Bye Oliver-kun~!" Kaiko waved frantically at me and Ollie. I waved back and took a last look at Kaito.

_I think there's something wrong with him..._I paused my thoughts and grabbed Oliver's arm to keep him from walking into the busy road.

"Watch where you're going Ollie." I warned. He shook my arm off him and gave me an irritated look.

"W-What's the m-matter Ollie-"

"Watch who you date SeeU." He spat at me, making me flinch.

_Dafuq did I do?!_

* * *

**A/N: sorry i didn't update earlier and my sequel will be uploaded tomorrow for my one-shot from July...i'm so sad and disappointed in myself ;A;**

**I'll make it up to you guys though if you are still reading this... :)**

**-Claude Kim**


	10. A Lap Dance and GET ME A CAMERA!

"O-Ollie! I'm leaving now! Don't get into too much trouble with Rin-chan!" I yelled. Footsteps scuffled over the carpet and I found Oliver in the hallway staring deeply at me.

"S-SeeU-chan...you look beautiful." I blushed, laughing a bit. I wore a white Grecian knee-length wedding dress with bishop sleeves, pale pink high heels and a pink carnation headband on my head. I also had time to curl my hair, just a bit, because Oliver was being a bother telling me to get out off the bathroom.

"Thanks Ollie-kun. I'll be back later to night." I walked out the door into the cold February afternoon and started to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"SEEU-CHAN~!" I was glomped immediately by none other than. Yep.

Kaiko.

"HH-Hey K-K-Kaiko...Y-You're c-choking me...I s-see the l-light"

"I-I'm sorry SeeU-chan! You look beautiful!" She commented, fixing my dress a bit.

"Thank you Kaiko-chan, you look beautiful as well!" She grinned and turned around, yelling out," KAITO! SEEU IS HERE!"

I heard a grumble and the poor ice cream lover came out in a white vest and pants, a blue dress shirt and a black bow tie. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and he slowly met my eyes.

"S-SeeU..." His cheeks were now dusted pink and I giggled as his eyes slightly widened.

"Kaito-kun...you look handsome." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks...You look stunning SeeU-chan." Blushing, I shyly smiled up to him.

"You ready to go now?" I asked him. His cheeks were really pink as he glanced to our hands and looked me straight in the eye. A weird fluttery feeling filled inside my stomach.

"Y-Yeah..." He smiled and led me to his car.

"See you at the dance Kaiko~" I waved at the now bubbly and satisfied bluenette.

* * *

**AT PARTY/DANCE**

"I-I didn't know there was going to be alcohol here Kaito-kun." I turned to my dance partner only to find no one there.

"HAHAHA! SHE IS SO STUPID!" I turned around to see.

A drunk Kaito.

A drunk/horny Miku**(no offense to Miku fans!).**

One chair.

Annnnnd WHADDYA GET?

Miku giving Kaito a grinding lap-dance, of course!

I felt tears form in my eyes and I rushed to the bathroom.

Only to bump into a rather muscular chest of...

"L-Luki?"

"SeeU-chan, why are you crying?" He asked in a harsh tone. But I knew he cared, especially the way he wrapped his arm around my waist and cupped my cheek, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"N-Nothing..."He growled softly and cupped my face with both his hands.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." His frowned deepened and I melted into his arms.

"I-It's K-K-Kaito-kun...I came w-with him to the dance, b-b-but he's over there with M-M-Miku-san." Luki pursed his lips and called out someone...or some people, but I couldn't hear him over the NOW-VERY-LOUD MUSIC blasting 'YOLO' by The Lonely Island.

"Wait here SeeU. Let's get him guys." Luki waked past me to Kaito with Seewoo, Gakupo, Mikuo, Len, Dell, and Kiyoteru following.

"KAITO!" The music stopped.

"OH DAMN SOMEBODY GET MY A CAMERA! I'M ABOUT TO POST THIS SHIT ON YOUTUBE MAN!" DJ Rook yelled into the mic.

All of a sudden I was swarmed to the back of the room as a circle formed around the said boys.

_'Poor Kaito-kun' _was all I could think of as he was beaten senselessly and tossed around the room.

* * *

**A/N: hope you like it...if not, I SO SOWWY! ;A;**

**-Claude Kim**


End file.
